Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by Akasuna-No-Tenshi
Summary: Une fois seuls sur le Sunny, Nami et Luffy parlent de leur voyage et des personnes qu'ils ont rencontrés durant celui-ci. Mais Nami va poser une question qui va entraîner un tout autre événement. One-Shot Luffy x Nami


Bonjour à tous! Voici mon premier One-shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée sur le Sunny. Après avoir mangé, l'équipage au chapeau de paille se réunit sur le pont.

"On va bientôt ne plus avoir suffisamment de nourriture." fit remarquer Sanji, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- "On devrait aller acheter des provisions en ville." proposa Nami. "Mais moi, je reste ici."

- "Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous, Nami-swan?" demanda Sanji.

- "Je dois vérifier quelque chose avec notre itinéraire. Allez-y sans moi, ce n'est pas grave."

L'équipage se prépara à partir en ville quand soudain Luffy annonça :

"Je reste aussi! J'ai trop faim pour aller là-bas!"

Ses nakamas restèrent bouches bées face au commentaire de leur capitaine.

"On vient juste de manger, baka!" Ussop le frappa sur la tête. Robin, elle, se contenta de lâcher un de ses petits rires dont elle a le secret.

"On y va alors?" demanda Zoro.

- "Oui, c'est parti!" crièrent Ussop et Chopper, levant la main en l'air.

Nami regardait ses amis s'éloigner vers la ville et se tourna vers son capitaine.

"Je vais chercher la carte pour vérifier quelle route prendre, je reviens."

Luffy se contenta de hocher la tête bêtement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami revenue la carte en main. Elle s'assit sur un transat et examina le bout de papier. Luffy s'approcha de sa navigatrice et s'assit sur le siège à côté de celui d'elle.

"On a bien prit le bon chemin", conclut Nami, "Il faudra continuer cap Sud-Est."

Le chapeau de paille ne comprit absolument rien mais sourit. Nami lui rendit son sourire et leva les yeux vers le ciel, d'un air pensif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nami?" demanda Luffy, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- "Rien, c'est juste que je pensais à tout ce qu'on a vécu jusqu'ici."

Luffy prit son menton avec sa main et ferma les yeux, puis les ouvra. "C'est vrai, mais notre aventure ne fais que commencer!"

Nami souria. "Oui, quand je pense que je détestais les pirates avant..."

- "C'est à cause de cet enfoiré d'Arlong." répliqua Luffy.

Nami tourna la tête vers son capitaine. Il avait l'air d'être légèrement en colère mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Oui mais c'est du passé maintenant. Mon village est libre et je suis avec vous alors je suis heureuse. Dire qu'on est passé par toutes ces îles et rencontré toutes ces personnes." continua Nami.

- "Je suis content de les avoir rencontrés! Il faudra qu'on retourne les revoir lorsque je serais devenu le roi des pirates!"

- "Ok! Je suis pressée qu'on en soit là!" ria Nami.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux nakamas. La rousse essaya de démarrer une conversation.

"Les autres devraient bientôt arrivés. Je parie que Chopper et Robin se sont arrêtés à la bibliothèque."

Son capitaine ne répondit pas.

"Luffy?"

- "Ah, quoi?"

- "Tu ne m'as pas écoutée." soupira Nami.

- "Désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc."

- "Quel truc?"

- "A quelle personne j'étais le plus heureux d'avoir rencontré pendant le voyage."

- "Je peux savoir qui c'est?" demanda curieusement Nami.

La navigatrice s'attendait à une réponse complètement opposé de celle que va en réalité donner son capitaine.

"Cette personne, c'est toi."

Nami rougit instantanément à la dernière phrase de son ami. C'est vrai qu'au fond elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais elle ne se posait pas plus de questions. Elle ignorait ses sentiments et faisait comme-ci ne rien était. Mais là, elle avait un peu d'espoir.

"Luffy..."

La navigatrice était tellement perdue dans ces pensées qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que son capitaine avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Luffy réduisit l'espace entre eux deux et embrassa Nami. Elle lui retourna son baiser et passa ses bras sur des épaules du brun qui lui, avait mit les siens autour de sa taille.

Après quelques secondes, Luffy se recula et rompit le baiser. Il connecta son front avec celui sa navigatrice.

"Je t'aime, Nami." murmura-t-il.

- "Moi aussi, Luffy."

Nami était tellement heureuse à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est comme-ci un rêve venait de se réaliser pour elle. Mais ce précieux moment fut interrompu par la voix de Ussop.

"On est revenu!"

Heureusement pour nos deux amoureux, le reste de l'équipage n'était pas encore monté sur le Sunny et ne pouvait donc pas voir dans quelle position ils étaient. Luffy et Nami profitèrent de ce moment pour se séparer le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Chopper et Ussop étaient les premiers à monter sur le bateau. Ils rejoignirent leur capitaine pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait en ville. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Robin, qui se dirigea vers Nami, puis de Brook, Franky, Sanji et Zoro.

Pour Nami, ce jour-là était sûrement le plus beau de sa vie.


End file.
